30 Day NFSW OTP Challenge
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Basically what the title says. Will mostly be ships from Love Live! Sunshine! First three chapters can be red in the order of 2,3,1 if you want them chronologically for that setting {It doesn't really matter though} Will involve most of Aqours. {Posted on Ao3 first: ChiakiNanamemes}
1. Day one: Cuddling Naked Yohamaru

Relationships are crazy.

Day one: Cuddles (Naked)

To think they'd been dating for almost two years was crazy. To think that when they re-met three years ago, and Yoshiko ran off was crazy. To think that they'd found love in each other was, well, crazy. Hanamaru found a lot of things crazy about their relationship, but that's just how she liked it.

The pair were lying in Yoshiko's bed, naked, and with Hanamaru tracing patterns on the sleeping Yoshiko's back. She found that it calmed the other when she was having a bad dream, and she could tell by now whenever she had one. She'd get all fidgety, and start to whine. But tonight wasn't one of those nights, as Yoshiko was sleeping peacefully. Hanamaru was simply doing this for her own amusement, because to be honest she wasn't tired at all, but she knew Yoshiko was. The poor girl had been working hard all day on perfecting a new look for Yohane, and it had tired her out to no extent.

Hanamaru slipped her arms around Yoshiko's waist, pulling herself close. She nuzzled her face against the others back, breathing in her scent. She smelt like burning wood, but also like the ocean. It was a scent Hanamru found a sense of safety, a sense of warmth and home in. Though she didn't need the scent for that, because Yoshiko was really warm. Given her hard exterior, you'd think she'd be cold, but she was the perfect temperature for Hanamaru to cuddle up to.

Yoshiko was soft. She had a soft stomach, soft breasts, and soft hips. It was perfect. Hanamaru thought everything about her, even her insecurities and faults, were perfect. She'd started to gently rub her belly, causing a quiet purr from Yoshiko. 'Cute...' Hanamaru thought, smiling against the others back. She loved every little noise that Yoshiko made, whether it be a frustrated one, or even a lewd one, she couldn't get enough of hearing her. Especially the latter of the noises.

The pair had sex on a regular basis, and almost all of their friends knew. When they could, they had it every other night. It mostly depended on if they had the privacy. Hanamaru gave a slight chuckle as she remembered how awkward it had been the first time, and that god awful call they had to make to Mari. They had still yet to hear the end of it. But the reminder of it made her smile- and blush -every time it was brought up.

Hanamaru tightened her grip as she felt Yoshiko roll over, facing her. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Hanamaru could just make out the small smile on her face. "Are you awake..?" She asked in a hushed whisper, even if there was no need.

"Of course I am. We fallen angels have no need for the thing you mortals call sleep!"

Hanamaru rolled her eyes, smiling. She buried her face into Yoshiko's chest, nuzzling it. "If you say so, Mistress~" She could already feel the other turning red, as her body went hot. Hanamaru started to chuckle, "You're so damn cute, zura~"

"I-I am not cute!" Came a stuttered response, embarrassment evident in her tone.

"Sure you aren't..." She lifted her head up slightly, and started to leave small kisses along Yoshiko's collar bones, causing the other girl to shiver. The kisses eventually turned to bites, which then led to hickeys. Soon enough, Yoshiko had plenty of new marks to add to her collection. Yoshiko liked to think she owned Hanamaru, but she really knew it was the other way round.

"Zuramaru..." She spoke, her voice softer than usual. The brown haired girl looked up, her eyes easy to make out in the dark. "I...I love you..." Even after all these years, she still had trouble saying it.

Hanamaru gave a smile, reaching up to give her a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick one, but soon turned into a full on make out session. Hanamaru gently pushed Yoshiko onto her back and got on top of her to straddle her, deepening their kiss as she slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth. She could feel Yoshiko squirming underneath her. It was wonderful.

Yoshiko tried to assert her dominance, pushing Hanamaru's tongue to the side but it was no use. She was like putty in her little demons hands, and she loved it.

They made out for a few minutes, Yoshiko trying to go further every once in a while but having Hanamaru stop her. The brunette soon pulled back, panting, and staring down at Yoshiko. She wiggled backwards and then lied down on her stomach on top of Yoshiko, her head going beside the right of the others neck. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, humming.

"I love you too, Yocchan~!" She said, nuzzling her face against her neck.

Nothing seemed crazy at times like this, times when they were together and alone, times when they were both vulnerable but had each other. Sure, they had a crazy relationship, but isn't every relationship crazy in its own way? Hanamaru liked to think so.


	2. Day two: Kissing Naked Yohamaru

**You are the only exception**

Day two: Kissing {Naked}

Yoshiko hated getting changed in front of people, whether it be her family or her friends she hated it. It made her feel vulnerable, and self concious. She didn't like her body, and she didn't want people to see it. It's been around two years since she's ever really changed fully in front of anyone, and she would have kept that streak going if it wasn't for one person.

Hanamaru Kunakida.

They'd been with each other for about a year and a half, and through out that time Yoshiko had managed to make up a poor excuse as to why they should keep their clothes on, but it was clear that Hanamaru was getting tired of waiting. She still took her clothes of each and every time she suggested they both did it, and didn't put them back on when Yoshiko said she should. She didn't mind, she liked her body and wanted to show it to Yoshiko, but it was concerning her as to why Yoshiko wouldn't do the same.

"Yocchan, are you okay with this..?" Hanamaru needed to know if she was doing anything wrong, or if she was making her uncomfortable. The girl had never said anything about being uncomfortable, but it was better to ask than to not. "I can stop if you want..."

Yoshiko gave a hard swallow, shaking her head. "No, no. You're fine...Don't worry about me."

Hanamaru didn't look convinced, and leaned over to give her a hug. She felt Yoshiko tense up at her touch, as well as her body temperature increase. "You know, Yocchan...If you're as hot as you feel...Maybe you should loose a few layers? Not everything just...Your blazer?"

Yoshiko thought it over for a few moments before nodding slowly. It was just a blazer and no harm could come from it, right? She slowly moved away from Hanamaru and took it off, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser near her bed. She felt a lot cooler without that thing on.

"Perfect..." Hanamaru reached over and took Yoshiko's hand, leading her over to the bed. The pair sat down, and Hanamaru gave her a smile. At this stage, Yoshiko would usually give her some excuse, but she'd kept her mouth shut. She wanted to get over her fear, and she knew Hanamaru wouldn't make fun of he for what she looked like.

"I-It's still a little warm in here..." Yoshiko muttered, undoing the first few buttons on her shirt. She could feel Hanamaru looking, watching her as she slowly undressed. God, it was embarrassing. The first few buttons soon turned into the whole shirt, it now being open and exposing her bra and stomach. Yoshiko had started to go red again, not daring to look at Hanamaru. That was until she felt a cold hand on he stomach, causing her to shiver.

"It's so soft...I love it." Hanamaru commented, gently moving her hand around Yoshiko's stomach. She wasn't lying, she really did love it. She loved everything about Yoshiko.

"Z-Zuramaru...I uh...I'm not very comfortable with um...S-Showing people my body...But I need to get over my fears...W-Will you help me?" There. She'd finally said it, she'd finally asked for help. She watched as Hanamaru gave her a soft smile, nodding slowly.

"Of course I'll help you, Yocchan. You could have said so sooner, and I would've understood..." Hanamaru gave her a kiss on the cheek, her hands moving to Yoshiko's shoulders and gripping the shirt fabric. "Lets' get this off, shall we?"

Yoshiko gave a slow nod, and with her consent Hanamaru started to remove the shirt from her shoulers, pulling it down her arms. It was soon all the way off, and Yoshiko crossed her arms over her chest. She felt vulnerable without her shirt, it was like she'd lost a layer of skin. Hanamaru slipped onto Yoshiko's lap, facing her with her legs wrapped around the other's waist. She leaned in, kissing Yoshiko gently on her lips. The kiss was unlike any they had shared before, as it was gentle with a hint of want and need. Hanamaru soon broke the kiss, and kissed down Yoshiko's jaw and to her neck. She left bite marks and hickeys anywhere she could, trying to show Yoshiko how much she loved her body without saying it. "Yocchan...Can I take this off?" She asked, her hand gently tugging at Yoshiko's bra strap, "Please..."

"I-If you really want to..." Her eyes drifted to the side, as did her head. Hanamaru put her hands on Yoshiko's cheeks, making her look at her.

"I'm asking if you want me to."

"Welll um...Not really bu-"

Hanamaru cut her off, "Then I won't." She went back to kissing her, now kissing along her collarbones and gently nipping at them when she could. She pushed Yoshiko back onto the bed so that she was straddling her and then began to kiss down her stomach, licking it as she did so. Yoshiko gave a shudder when she felt Hanamaru's warm tongue against her stomach. It was a strangely satisfying feeling, and she wanted more. She wanted so much more from Hanamaru, but most of it couldn't be done with clothes on. It gave her all the more reason to get over her fear. Yoshiko gulped, and chewed her lip for a few moments. It was now, or never. If she didn't say it now, she never would.

"Zuramaru..?" She began, her voice quiet.

Hanamaru looked up, giving Yoshiko a confused look. "Yes Yocchan..?"

"I uh..." She shook her head, trying to gain some of her confidence back. "Y-Your mistress would like to have her way with a mere mortal such as yourself!...Please?"

Hanamaru just looked even more confused. "What..?"

Looks like she was going to have to be blunt, great. Yoshiko took a deep breath, preparing herself for the embarrassment she would soon feel. "I uh...I want to fuck you. Please."

"...Ohhhhh..."


	3. Day three: First time Yohamaru

**To be wanted is the biggest turn on ever**

"...Ohhhhh..."

Hanamaru had started to blush slight, and soon her whole face and the tips of her ears were coated in a bright blush. She hadn't been expecting Yoshiko's sudden forwardness, even if she had kinda asked for it, and it was quite frankly a turn on. "Y-You can do that...If you really w-want to..!"

Yoshiko gave a small nod, chewing her bottom lip. She wanted to, and she was ready to try. She was way too horny to care as much about what she looked like she previously had done, but the thought was still there, lingering in her mind like a insect that just won't quit bugging you. Yoshiko pulled Hanamaru close and into a deep kiss, closing her eyes tightly. Hanamaru gave a slight gasp at this kiss, but immediately returned it. Yoshiko let her hands wander over Hanamaru's body, and it all felt so new to her but so familiar at the same time. She could get used to this.

Hanamaru was the first to pull back, panting for air. They hadn't even properly started yet, and she was already beyond worked up. She stared down at Yoshiko, a sly smirk on her face. "You know, zura, we can't as you put it 'fuck' with you having all these clothes on, now can we?" The lust she had was evident in her voice, and she was even drooling slightly.

Yoshiko swallowed hard, her cheeks going red. "Y-You are correct...I-If you get off, I-I can change that.."

Hanamaru gave a satisfied grin and got off her, sitting on the bed next to her. Yoshiko slowly removed her skirt and her socks, now just sitting in her bra and panties. The room seemed warmer than it had done before, and it was a nice feeling. Yoshiko hesitantly reached behind her back and one by one unclasped her bra. She slowly slipped it down her shoulders and arms until it was completely off, exposing her breasts to whoever was in the room. Thankfully that was only Hanamaru, who already had her eyes glued to the Yoshiko's chest and was licking her lips. Yoshiko could tell she was starting to get impatient as every so often she would squirm or give a quiet whine. Yoshiko was tired of waiting, and just pulled her panties down and off. She didn't feel as embarrassed as she thought she would have, so that was a plus. Though she did feel slightly awkward with Hanamaru starting at her in the way she was; Eyes wide, face red, and drooling.

"Y-You..." Hanamaru wiped the drool from her chin, "You're beautiful, zura..." She gave Yoshiko a kiss, pushing her back once again and reclaiming her seat on Yoshiko's lap. The skin-to-skin contact was a little odd at first, but the pair soon got used to it.

Hanamaru slipped her tongue into the other mouth and it was soon an intense battle for dominance, both of them wanted to be in control even though Hanamaru was on top. Yoshiko had managed to pin Hanamaru's tongue to the side of her mouth, much to the others annoyance and held it there for a few seconds. Then, she pulled her own tongue back and started to suck on Hanamaru's, causing the other girl to give quiet, reserved moans. The moans were like music to Yoshiko's ears, and she wanted to hear more. She let her hands, which were currently at her side, wander across Hanamaru's body until she rested them firmly on her ass. She gave a gentle grope, and Hanamaru moaned louder than she had done before. Yoshiko did it again, harder this time, and got an even louder moan. It was perfect.

Hanamaru pulled back slightly, causing a bridge of saliva to connect their mouths. "Y-Yocchan..." She said, her voice desperate and quiet, "P-Please...fuck me..."

Yoshiko's mouth twisted upwards into a smirk. "Little demons who dare ask for such lewd things should be willing to beg for them too."

Hanamaru's face dropped and she began to whimper, "P-Please, Mistress Yohane! Please fuck me, zura! I-I'll do anything! A-Anything at all!" Hanamaru tried to not sound desperate, but she couldn't help it.

"Anything, hm? Well, how's about you do something for me?" Yohane moved a hand from Hanamaru's ass and she managed to reach her smartphone on the bedside table. She scrolled though her contacts list until she found the one she wanted. "Your Mistress wants you to call Mari and get us excused from all classes next Thursday. I have a surprise for you."

Hanamaru gave a slow nod, taking the phone from Yoshiko. She'd recently been learning how to use them, and was still getting the hang of it. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. After a few moments, Mari picked up.

"H-Hey uh...Yeah, I-It's Maru..Uh...C-Could you please excuse me and Yocchan from c-classes next Thursday..? Why? Oh um..." Hanamaru looked at Yoshiko, giving her a panicked look. "Well um...We have to go uh...S-She said she'd help me out with m-my work at the shrine!"

Yohane face palmed.

"Well um...Yeah, well she should be fine...I don't think a shrine will effect her. Yeah? W-Well thanks, M-Mari! See you on Monday!" Hanamaru threw the phone to the side of the bed and started to whine again. "T-there! I did what you asked, now p-please fuck me!"

Yohane smirked and nodded, holding onto Hanamaru as she rolled them both over so that Hanamaru was on the bottom. "As you wish, my little demon~" She started to kiss down her body, and when she arrived at her chest she kissed each nipple individually. She wanted to start off gentle and wanted to make sure Hanamaru was comfortable. Yohane was soon at Hanamaru's stomach and started to slide backwards so that she could easily get between her legs. Once she was all the way off, her feet and part of her legs dangling off the end of the bed, she slowly parted Hanamaru's legs. She was dripping wet, and Yohane instinctively wiggled forward and licked her juices up. Hanamaru tensed up and gave a moan, relaxing her body as she did so.

"Y-Yocchan...M-more~..."

Yohane did as she was told, and licked her again and again. Each lick caused Hanamaru to moan louder than the last, and Yohane was soon lapping at her continuously. She tasted so damn good, and Yohane wanted more. She soon slipped in her tongue, and she could feel Hanamaru tense up around her as she did so. Yohane then slid her tongue back out, then pushed it back in, and then out again. She soon got into a steady rhythm of thrusting her tongue in and out, with Hanamaru giving a loud moan as it went in and then a softer one as it was pulled out.

Hanamaru moved her hands down to the top of Yohane's head and started to push down on it, whimpering. "F-Fuck, Yocchan, m-more! Oh please, give m-me more! Z-Zura~!" She had taken a handful of Yoshiko's hair into her hands to hold onto, and Yohane didn't mind one bit.

Yohane started to move her tongue faster, and tried to push in deeper. She found a particular sweet spot that causing Hanamaru to moan out all kinds of profanity. Yohane couldn't help but get a little more turned on every time she so much as uttered a swear. She kept hitting that same spot with Hanamaru moaning louder each time.

Suddenly, she felt Hanamaru tense up and glanced up at the other girl. "I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-cum!" Upon hearing those words, Yohane went faster and harder than she had before hand, determined on making her little demon cum for her. After around the fourth thrust, Hanamaru gave a loud moan followed by a 'Yocchan~!' before she climaxed. Yohane quickly licked up all the juices, humming to herself as she pulled back to look at Hanamaru. The latter was red in the face and panting heavily. She had drool running down the sides of her cheeks and was very sweaty. "Y-Yocchan...You were wonderful, zura...T-Thank you..."

Yoshiko started to blush and smiled at Hanamaru, "Y-You're more than welcome...You tasted great..."

"Y-You think so..?"

"I know so. It was so go-" Yoshiko was cut off from her sentence when she finally noticed it. A faint laughing noise in the background. She let her ears listen, and her eyes followed along till they landed on the source of the noise; her phone. She looked at the phone, then at Hanamaru, then back at the phone.

"Zuramaru...Please tell me you hung up the phone..."

Hanamaru gave her a confused look, "What's that?" She hadn't quite got to that part of learning how to use a smart phone.

Yoshiko dived towards the phone and turned it over, and sure enough the call to Mari was still ongoing. In a panic, Yoshiko threw the phone across the room and subsequently straight out of an open window.

"...Oops.."


	4. Day four: Masturbation Riko

Work Text:

For the first time in months, Riko was home alone. Completely alone. The moment her mother had left the house, Riko had gone straight upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her even though there was really no need. After all, even if she did get caught it would not only embarrass her, but it would also turn her on even more.

Riko sank to her knees by her bed and reached under it, pulling out a wooden trunk. She opened the lid of said trunk and almost drooled when she saw its contents; Her secret stash of yuri manga. They had just been tucked away under her bed for months, waiting for a day when Riko would finally put them to use and now that day had come. Riko grinned to herself as she grabbed a few straight from the top, a light blush spreading to her cheeks as she looked over the cover photos and titles.

The trunk was soon pushed back into its hiding space and Riko pulled herself and her guilty pleasure up onto the bed. She leaned back against the headboard and set her books to the side; She had to get herself prepared. Riko made quick work of wriggling out of the clothes she already had on and they were soon thrown around the place. She'd put them away later. She was soon completely nude.

She began to read one of her newer mangas, one she has brought during Aqours last trip to Tokyo. She had been following this series for quite a while, and was very excited to see the eventual climax of the plot.

As Riko read, she began to get to some of the more lewd scenes. The main character, a shy girl who liked to keep to herself, was pushed up against the wall by her love interested, who one of the delinquents and was a lot taller than the main character, and was then roughly kissed. As she read this, Riko felt not only her cheeks heat up, but she also found herself getting slightly hard.

As the scene went on, it started to get a lot steamier. The taller girl had pushed her hand under the main characters shirt and had began to fondle with her breasts.

Riko have a quiet whimper as she stared at the imagine in front of her, the hand not holding her book going down to her now fully erect dick. She started to slowly stroke it, the pre-cum she was dripping making great lube.

The chapter soon descended into the pair making out aggressively up against this wall, with the taller one now having her hands in the main characters pants. Riko could only imagine what she was doing to the girl, the thought alone causing her body to go warm and her hand to start moving faster. However, all was too good to be true as the scene soon calmed down and both girls went their separate ways. Riko was disappointed, sure, but she got why that had to happen. It was for the progression of the plot, after all.

As she read through the rest of the pages, lazily stroking her shaft as she did so, she couldn't help but let her mind wander slightly. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but think of Yoshiko. Specifically, Yoshiko pushing her up against a wall like in the scene she had just read. Upon thinking this, Riko's face went a dark shade of red, however her hand subconsciously started to move faster.

Shaking her head, Riko kept on reading. She couldn't think about Yoshiko like that! It was wrong! They were just close friends, right? Riko didn't really think of Yoshiko like that...Did she?

Riko turned the page, and came up to another lewd scene. This one was more intense than the last one, as it had the two characters in bed, making out while stripping one another of their clothes. From reading the text, Riko could see that it was clear they were going to fuck. She started to stroke herself faster again, with more pre-cum having dripping down onto her shaft allowing for to go faster than she did before. She still couldn't help but think of Yoshiko and, after trying to get her out of her mind, Riko just gave up and accepted it. Well, what harm could a little self indulgence do?

As she kept reading, thoughts of Yoshiko swept over Riko's mind like a storm cutting through a town. She couldn't help herself. Her hand started to go faster and harder she thought of getting kabedon by Yoshiko. The thought alone was enough to send a chill up her spine and make her cry out a moan.

"O-Oh God...Oh God, Y-Yocchan...M-Make me yours!" She cried out to nobody. Riko secretly wished Yoshiko was here with her, here to help her, here to fuck her senseless. Alas, that was not the case so her fantasies were the next best thing.

Riko squeezed her eyes shut tight as she let her manga drop out of her hand and onto the bed. She had no need for it anymore, and she could use the extra hand. With one hand already busy at work, Riko let her other hand roam over her body. She grabbed at her own breast and gropped it in a rough manner, moaning loud as she did so. She wished it was Yoshiko grabbing her breast, and not herself but alas this would have to do. She tried her best to imagine it was Yoshiko and not her. She imagined Yoshiko's voice whispering dirty things in her ear as she jacked herself off as fast as she could. She was close, she could feel it.

Soon enough, Riko was screaming out Yoshiko's name as she reached her climax, squirting her seed out everywhere. Her bed sheets would surely need washing after this session. After she recovered from her orgasm, Riko began to clean up. She stripped her bed of the sheets and picked up her clothing from the floor. Since she was still home alone, she took it all downstairs and threw it in the wash without even bothering to get dressed.

Returning to her room, she finished reading the rest of the manga. It was just as good as she had expected it to be! Riko was overjoyed with the ending, as the two characters finally and officially got together. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her and Yoshiko ever got together, and if it would ever work out. Shaking her head, Riko put her manga away and re-hid her stash. Maybe one day she'd find out what it would be like to be the girl in her manga.


End file.
